¿Solo un sueño?
by Chocoletier
Summary: Naruto futuro líder de su aldea, en ese momento amante de Hinata Hyuga...-Naruto-kun debo dejar de comer tan tarde la cena- suspiro decepcionada
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy Hola a todos aquí es mi primer fic de este género y de esta pareja, a pesar de que no me gusta la serie lo escribí en pro de una buena causa XD

Los quiero espero les guste

**¿Solo un sueño?**

La ropa en el suelo, el olor a hierbas, sus cintas que les identificaban como ninja tirada frente los viejos robles que servían de cortinas, cielo oscuro y nublado. Fuera del conocimiento de los otros y de los mismos animales, los dulces gemidos y seductores estremecimientos de estos chicos los hacían querer más.

Hinata, no solo había descubierto que su cuerpo aun ofrecía más de lo que ella intentaba esconder, todo su cabello entre los dedos de su acompañante, de divertida personalidad, dulce y distraído, fuerte y atractivo, Sus pechos se movían al ritmo de sus suspiros.

Sus piernas trataban de esconder el "único" secreto a ojos de su acompañante. Naruto futuro líder de su aldea, en ese momento amante de Hinata Hyuga. Colocaba sus manos sobre ella, sin dejar de besarle, abrazándole y suplicándole por un poquito más, la hierba del suelo parecía bálsamo para su ardiente pasión.

El seguía sobre ella, intentando controlarse hasta que tomo su mentón débil, y rodando sus piernas hasta tocar su pequeño secreto…Hasta que Hinata despertó sudorienta con el corazón a 1000 kilómetros por hora no solo asustada, sino también algo excitada.

-Naruto-kun…Debo dejar de comer tan tarde la cena-suspiro decepcionada

Claw, comentarios e insultos


	2. Leche con galletas

Hello, bueno, como verán esta pareja no es lo mío, de hecho ni me gusta…ni ellos ni el anime :D espero no les moleste pero escribo con la intención de mejorar a una personita muy especial para mí (a pesar de tener malos entendidos conmigo)…¡ME PREOCUPA TU SALUD Y… A PESAR DE TODO TE RE-QUIERO!

Informaré, este fic, será un conjunto de drabbles y one-shots así que estén tranquilos, quien desee leer bien y el que no…no sé a comer helado?

PERO… ¡gracias! Por los comentarios

"Leche con galletas."

Hinata caminaba en su casa, con una pijama de color lila, su cabello lo peinaba unas cuantas veces y al parecer no hallaba que hacerse, el punto era quedar linda, a pesar de recibir una linda visita para ella…pues Naruto, sí el rubio iría a quedarse en su casa a dormir ya que él había inundado la suya.

Ni corta ni perezosa dejó pasar esa tremenda oportunidad.

-Naruto-kun…-suspiró como a menudo lo hacía, y tomó sus labios por inercia. El timbre que sonaba desesperado la interrumpió y terminando siendo más torpe de lo que era, se cayó pero aun así llego "ilesa" a su puerta.

-¡Naruto-kun!- alguien la miró extraño.

-No, no soy el pizzero, "Naruto-kun"- hizo un gesto de parpadeo en las pestañas un joven con mucho acné- te mandó esto de disculpa. Se quedará en casa de una tal Sakura.- le dejó la pizza Hawaiana en el suelo y se fue.

La chica se sintió realmente mal…

Tomo un pequeño aparato, que supuestamente habían comprado sus amigos para ella en una Sex-shop y fue a su habitación…

Los vecinos se quejaban por los gritos y gemidos llenos de "Naruto-kun".

¿Doo? Que tal, les gusta, o simple me voy de aquí y sigo con mis otras ambiciones *-*

1-SE ACEPTAN TOMATES, CEBOLLAS, PUEDE SER COMIDA PARA PERROS

2-Un lindo comentario. Nah, mejor un insulto

3- Besossss


	3. Sigue el ritmo

Alooooo operadora. Gente que vive de Naruto feooo XDXD gracias por sus comentarios.

Otro capitulo más…

Siente el ritmo.- Soportándolo.

Hinata, en su graduación, su graduación de su clase donde siempre callaba y era muy, pero muy, nerda, que cantaba sola mientras sus compañeras la grababa.

-Naruto-kun- suspiro como una completa "foreveralone" cambio su cara con su vestido violeta. A un "desafío aceptado". Apretó sus puños y decidió sacar a Naruto Namikaze, el chico rubio más lindo de su escuela. Tan lindo que "perreaba" al ritmo del regaetón con todas su compañeras y primas.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que de repente sintió algo frío, le habían derramado un vaso de cerveza "fría" en su vestido.

-Disculpa Hinala- decía un chico con lentes oscuros mal olor y lleno de moscas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tarammm, tomatazos abajo…continuará en hanuka.


End file.
